Ungor
}} Ungors, which means “''not-quite right Gors''”, “''other Gors''” or "no Horns" are not as strong, tough, intelligent or robust of frame as the Gors, but they more than make up for it in sheer malevolence. Ungors are equal in size to men, and typically feature the hooves of a goat yet possess a human shaped face. They are physically smaller than other Beastmen and their horns are less impressive and less numerous. Within the violent hierarchy of the Beastmen tribes, the Ungors are a pathetic and lowly breed that stands among the lowest classes of Beastmen society, only surpassed by the unlucky Turnskins and Brays. They serve as workers, foot soldiers, and resentful victims to the brutish whims and bullying of their larger brethren. Due to this, they can never truly occupy the higher echelons of their tribe, and are forever forced to live a life of poverty and suffering, a miserable state that is low for even the most foul Beastmen. Overview While Gors may have long and spectacular horns as deadly as any sword, Ungors usually have short prongs or horn buds sprouting from their skulls, not recognizable as those of a goat or any other type acknowledged by the Gors. Because of this they are not considered to be 'proper' Beastmen by the Gors. Some particularly unfortunate Ungors have no horns at all and, even among this lesser caste, are looked upon with suspicion and distrust. The race of Mankind on the other hand does not draw such distinctions. To them the Ungors are just as horrible, horns or no, for they are all twisted abberations of nature that live to murder and despoil all that is good and wholesome. Unless the Ungor has a spectacular rack of horns, his fate is one condemned to subservience by the Gors. In the rough pits that serve as homes for the Beastmen they gather furthest from the fire and must constantly fight one another for what scraps of food they can scavenge, often resorting to stealing from the tribe's Warhounds, eating wriggling grubs and insects, sucking the marrow from bones or cannibalising those who fall to the constant internecine fighting of their race. As a consequence of their lowly status in the tribe, Ungors are extremely cruel and spiteful creatures, taking out their bitterness on foes, captives or wild animals that fall into their clutches. They are possessed of a tireless drive to take their vengeance upon the world that spawned them, and though not as powerful as the Gors, they have a wiry strength that means they are still more than a match for the humans for whom they have such a vitriolic hatred. Warfare Ungors are considerably more dextrous than their fellows, their sinewy hands able to carve runes, build wooden structures, and fix and bind the weaponry of their clumsier Gor brethren. So it is that the Ungor fulfil a vital niche in the society of the tribe, for without them, the Gor would soon be bereft of weaponry. Most Ungors take to the field in large herds, arming themselves with stout spears with which to impale their prey, and carrying crude shields to protect their grotesque potbellied bodies. In battle Ungors are bullied into a semblance of order by the largest of their number, known as Halfhorns, who seek a position in the battleline from which they can enact the most pain and suffering upon the foe. Ungors are extremely cruel and spiteful creatures, taking out their jealously of the Gors on foes in battle, captives, Brays or anything else incapable of putting up much of a fight. In battle the Ungors join the Gors in unruly herds, charging towards the enemy with thoughts only of rending them apart. The Gors always push their way to the front of a fight, and so the Ungors jab between their larger cousins with their crude spears. Gallery Total_War_Ungor_Herd_Concept_Art_1.jpeg Total War Ungor Render 1.jpg Total War Ungor Shields Render 1.jpg Total War Ungor Axes Render 1.jpg Miniatures Ungor Herd (1).jpg|7th Edition Ungor Herd (2).jpg|7th Edition Ungor Herd (3).jpg|7th Edition (Ungor Raider) Beast Herd - Gors & Ungors.jpg|6th Edition (Beast of Chaos) - Beast Herd (Gors & Ungors) Ungor Herd (5).jpg|5th Edition (Realm of Chaos) Ungor Herd (4).jpg|5th Edition (Realm of Chaos) Sources * : Tome of Corruption (Fantasy Roleplay) ** : pg. 101 * : Warhammer Armies: Beastmen (8th Edition) ** : pg. 16 ** : pg. 40 * Warhammer Armies: Beastmen (7th Edition) -- pg. 38 Category:Beastmen Military Category:Gor Category:U